


First love (Cherik One Shot)

by charlesfterik



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Death, Erik has fellings, Feels, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesfterik/pseuds/charlesfterik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Estoy en brazos de mi primer amor. Tu eres la primer persona que ame, la persona que siempre amare...te amo❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	First love (Cherik One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el 3x23 de Teen Wolf, contiene Spoilers de la serie.

—Ellos son hombres buenos, honestos, inocentes. Solo siguen ordenes—Charles intento convencer a Erik. El controlador de metales llevo su vista hacia el ojiazul. 

—Estuve a merced de hombres que seguían ordenes—Erik volvió a llevar su vista hacia los misiles—Nunca más—Lanzo los misiles hacia su objetivo, pero fue interrumpido, ya que Charles corrió hacia el gritando y lo tumbo en la arena, intentando pararlo.

Erik, en un rápido movimiento dejo a Charles debajo de él, estiro su brazo para seguir dirigiendo los misiles hacia los barcos.

Charles se removía debajo suyo molesto para que lo soltase, Magneto, cansado de esto, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y lo dejo tumbado en la arena.

Se paró, estiro su brazo, los misiles estaba a escasos centímetros de los hombres en aquellos barcos. Pero algo, o alguien lo volvió a interrumpir. Un disparo reboto en su casco, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante. Encontrándose con Moira, quien tenia una pistola en sus manos.

La castaña siguió disparando, y Erik siguió desviando las balas, sin ver hacia donde lo hacía. Por detrás de él, Charles se levantaba, habiendo estado antes en el piso. Al estar de pie, una bala impacto contra su pecho, causando que el telepata suelte un grito de dolor y vuelva a caer hacia adelante. Moira dejo de disparar, bajando la pistola y Erik volteo su cara hacia Charles. Corrió hacia él, preocupado. Coloco su mano sobre su pecho, sacando la bala alojada en este, Xavier hizo una mueca de dolor ante esto. Erik coloco a Charles sobre sus piernas.

—Lo siento tanto—Se disculpó—¡HE DICHO RETROCEDAN!—Exclamo molesto al ver a Bestia, Havok y Banshee acercarse. Levanto su vista hacia Moira—Tu...tú hiciste esto—Estiro su brazo, y el collar de metal de Moira se ajustó a su cuello, comenzando a ahorcarla.

—Ella no hizo esto Erik—Pronuncio Charles con dificultad—Tú lo hiciste—Erik simplemente dejo de ahorcar a Moira para observar tristemente a Charles. Su mirada reflejo aún más tristeza al darse cuenta de que Charles iba a morir. Era imposible sobrevivir ante tal balazo en su pecho.

—No...—Susurro el alemán con la voz rota, no quería perder a Charles. 

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Charles.

—Está bien...—Mascullo el telepata. 

—No Charles...—Erik lo observo dolido.

—Está bien...—Repitió—Esta bien...—

Y Erik, por primera vez se dejó ver llorar enfrente de los demás. No le importada quedar patético. No le importaba verse raro. Le dolía ver a Charles así. Le dolía ver a su Charles así. Le dolía ver a su Charles así por su culpa. 

—Está perfecto...—Susurro Charles con la voz rota—Estoy en brazos de mi primer amor. Tu eres la primer persona que ame, la persona que siempre amare...—Xavier tomo aire, no podía respirar adecuadamente—Te amo—La voz de Charles se terminó por romper, sonando casi ahogada—Erik, Erik Lehnsherr—Susurro acariciando la barbilla de Erik. 

Erik rompió en llanto, esto era demasiado, incluso para él.

—No por favor...Charles no por favor...—Murmuro Lehnsherr.

—Tienes que decirle a Raven...—Comenzó, pero se trabo y tuvo que volver a empezar—A Raven...dile...dile...—Su respiración se entrecorto, y esta le comenzó a fallar, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, le dio una ultima mirada a los ojos verdosos de Erik, le hubiese gustado confesarle sus sentimientos de otra manera.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Charles había dejado de respirar, había muerto...

—No...—Sollozo Erik al ver sus ojos cerrarse. Movió un poco el cuerpo de Charles con la esperanza de que este abriese los ojos, pero nunca paso, y nunca pasaría. Acaricio la mejilla de Xavier, ¿por qué no estaba el en lugar de Charles? Esto se lo merecía más el que Charles.

Abrazo el cuerpo muerto del telepata. Coloco un beso en su frente, aun llorando. Su casco, abandonada en la arena. Charles, muerto en sus brazos. Su corazón...roto como el.

Y se odio, se odio tanto a si mismo. Por no fijarse donde desviaba las balas. Se odio por haber estado en desacuerdo con Charles. Se odio, se odio a si mismo por ser tan cobarde respecto a sus sentimientos.


End file.
